Something Magical In the Air
by HOT-Spencer-Reid
Summary: There's something magical in the air and Hotch looks at his lover like he never has before. However, it isn't just any other normal day, It's a day Hotch will never forget. It's the day they can finally exchange something beautiful... Read/Review Please!


One day everything just seemed so beautiful, so magical, so... perfect.

The warm refreshing spring breeze just barely rustled the green leaves that filled the trees, and the flowers slightly swayed under the wind's breath. I saw him standing just a few yards away he is my love, my life, and my heart. His chocolate eyes beamed under the warm glow of the sun, not a cloud in the sky to cover it up. His hair seemed to fall in just the right way and it is a beautiful color: a mixture of honey, and light mocha strands. His smile is bright and full of bliss, yet shy and timid. A small cherry blossom blush danced across his cheeks. The sun's light seemed to hit his face perfectly as he slowly sauntered closer to me. His eyes seemed to sparkle, like an angel; he seemed to glide towards me with perfection. As he strode towards me our eyes never left each other's visions. There was just something so magical about him that seemed to captivate my heart.

As he stood in next to me out hands embraced for a few seconds before a voice entered out ears.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these wonderful men in holy matrimony." I could feel a smile spread across my face as I stared, admiring my lover and all the beauty he had.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." Our eyes met and never left. His lips pink and slightly moist, his cheeks tainted with a blush, his eyes gleaming with amazement as we grinned with what seemed to be all the love and joy we had.

"Aaron Hotchner, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Not even a second past before I answered with pride and happiness.

"I Do"

"Spencer Reid, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" He didn't hesitate but answered with the same pride and cheerfulness.

"I Do"

"Take hands and repeat after me" We entwined our fingers. Small, Soft, and Silky hands met mine eagerly.

"I, Aaron Hotchner, take you, Spencer Reid, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." I repeated after the man.

"I, Spencer, take you, Aaron Hotchner, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." He repeated as well, his voice was soft and caring.

"Do you have a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed." Slowly I put the ring on Spencer's finger, his blushed darkened.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I spoke after setting the ring on his finger.

"Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed." Spencer did the same before repeating. After a few more words the man finally said:

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss" With those words our lips clashed together. We could hear cheers from the distance but we seemed to be in our own world. His pink lips were soft and smooth. He tasted like coffee and carmel. As we pulled away I cupped his cheeks with my hands and I kiss him again. As I pulled away I whispered into his ear.

"Spencer Hotchner, I love you"


End file.
